Uma Pitada de Paixão
by WonderQueen
Summary: Quão bom poderia ser um dia fresco e regular de primavera? Haruhi mal sabia... Pode seu destino falar tão alto quanto seu coração e seus sentimentos por um certo alguém?


**Disclaimer: Eu, OwlAndSnowLover,não possuo Ouran Highschool Host Club. Todos os créditos vão para seus devidos autores.**

Uma Pitada de Paixão

Prólogo:

Quão bom poderia ser um dia fresco e regular de primavera? Haruhi mal sabia…

Capítulo Único

Cercada por livros, cadernos, folhas de anotações, lápis e canetas, quem passasse em frente a mesa de Haruhi na biblioteca teria uma grande visão cercada e rodeada de uma áurea de estudos e seriedade rodeando aquela garota, mas que ela mesma considerava mais como algo reconfortante… Os livros nas prateleiras a seu redor pareciam-lhe extremamente tentadores: O que mais ela poderia aprender se lesse cada um deles?

Suas anotações já haviam chegado ao fim, e já não havia mais matérias para serem estudadas, ela havia conseguido adiantar tudo, até mesmo o que não precisava ser adiantado. Mas o que mais fazer em seu tempo livre? Como ela já sabia, para ela, se divertir era como uma forma de procrastinação, pois, na diversão não havia trabalho, o que significava que também não havia esforço, e, sem esforço, não haveria progresso. Se levantou da cadeira para ir em direção a aquelas estantes, quando algo na janela, ou melhor, alguém fora dela, lhe chamou a atenção: um tufo arrepiado de cabelos lisos, ruivos bem alaranjados, passaram próximos a grande janela, vagueando pelo lado de fora, no jardim de Ouran, aquele onde ela não duvidava que um dia chegaria a se perder…

Seu coração começou a pulsar aceleradamente em seu peito, como sempre acontecia quando ela via _ele._ Não qualquer um, mas apenas _ele_ , aquele que ela tinha certeza de que estava agora lá fora, Kaoru Hitachiin.

Era aquele simples menino que mexia com seus sentimentos, como se eles fossem manipulados pelos pauzinhos de uma marionete. Agora, mais atenta que um lobo, ela sentiu um ímpeto, uma súbita vontade de sair dali e ir para o lado de fora atrás dele; E, era como se aquele Hitachiin pudesse estar escondendo um imã junto a ele, arrastando-a e levando-a como se ela estivesse presa magneticamente ás ondas que dele provinham.

Organizou e guardou suas coisas em sua mochila, penduro-a em seus ombros, e, sem realmente pensar sobre isso, saiu correndo da biblioteca, vagando pelos imensos e sinuosos corredores. Com lustres de cristais e madrepérolas pendidos no teto acima de sua cabeça, correu e trotou um pouco por aquelas escadarias até chegar ao fim daquele grande labirinto que aspirava a luxo e sofisticação... Mas Haruhi não se importava com tudo isso. Pisando na grama macia e regular manchada por gotas de orvalho, ela o viu novamente, desta vez se embrenhando pelo verdadeiro labirinto, cercado de rosas inúteis que não serviriam para te guiar quando você mais precisasse de um guia. Seguiu pacificamente nessa direção, para onde seu coração cantava para que ela o levasse. Sentiu-se leve como uma pena, levitante como uma brisa, e era como se pudesse criar asas de falcão ali e agora mesmo para que pudesse tomar sua verdadeira forma e voar para as estrelas, onde sua mãe estava.

Os corredores daquele verdadeiro e denso labirinto de rosas e cerca viva eram silenciosos e até mesmo confusos; Por fim, acabou se deparando com um primeiro corredor sem saída, e então, percebeu: estava perdida...

Realmente, havia se perdido como temia, porém, sem entrar em pânico, ela calmamente procurou por uma saída. De repente, ela começou a ouvir um som agudo e estridente, que soava mais como o som de... um violino! Ela seguiu o som da melodramática melodia, e, sendo guiada por um poderoso intuito, chegou ao centro do lugar, marcado por um belo coreto também emaranhado de rosas vermelhas e escuras como sangue. Sentado no banco longo que havia dentro do coreto, Kaoru tocava seu violino com uma expressão bela e concentrada em seu rosto. A menina sentiu seu coração acelerar loucamente outra vez, quando ele a viu e parou de tocar.

— Haruhi? O que faz por aqui?— Ele a perguntou com sua voz suave e melódica. Se os anjos tivessem voz, quem sabe elas não seriam assim?

— Pergunto o mesmo a você.— Ela disse.

— Eu? Venho sempre aqui para tocar. — Ele disse, com um sorriso de lado.

Haruhi pareceu ficar um pouco surpresa.

— Não sabia que era músico.

— Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, minha pequena Haruhi...

A morena sentiu sentiu seu rosto esquentar com aquelas palavras e assumir uma conhecida coloração avermelhada que lhe subia calorosamente por suas bochechas, esquentando-as ainda mais do que o normal.

— Venha cá.— Ele indicou, batendo levemente com a mão no lugar disponível ao lado dele.— Sente- se.

Ela obedeceu e se sentou, ambos permaneceram em silêncio por um longo tempo, porém era um silêncio confortável. Encontrar Kaoru sem seu irmão gêmeo parecia ao mesmo tempo estranho e natural, talvez... por ele apenas estar ao lado dela. Corou de novo inevitavelmente, Kaoru limpou a garganta para dizer alguma coisa, mas, nada mais precisava ser dito...

Por isso, ele enredou os dedos no cabelo curto, porém suave e macio dela, deixando que os fios escorressem á vontade por seus dedos, sem se emaranharem uma única vez. Haruhi fechou os olhos e tomou uma respiração longa, sentindo seu corpo tenso começar a relaxar. Seu toque a fazia querer ronronar como uma gatinha sendo acariciada... Kaoru ficou surpreso por ela não ter se queixado, ficou surpreso com o consentimento e a permissão natural que ela havia dado a ele sem dizer com assim por mais um tempo, até Haruhi mudar de posição e se virar para ele para fitá-lo nos olhos, suas órbitas douradas assustadas olhando diretamente para as dela.

— Você é meu melhor amigo, meu confidente.— Ela começou.— Por isso, quero lhe contar um segredo, um para guardar somente com você e não contar a mais ninguém.

— Diga.— Ele disse,a curiosidade havia matado o gato e aparecido brilhantemente no ouro líquido de seus olhos, ansiosos pelo que poderia vir a seguir.

— Acho que tenho uma doença...

—O quê?!Qual?— Ele perguntou, alarmado, e seriamente se preocupou com a amiga no mesmo momento.

— Não sei bem qual é, mas, ultimamente, não tenho conseguido tirar uma pessoa da minha cabeça, que sempre está em meus pensamentos. Meu coração acelera estranhamente toda vez que o vejo, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento...

Kaoru levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto apenas ouvia.

— Eu não sei o que dá em mim, é uma coisa muito estranha, inexplicá rosto sempre esquenta como se eu estivesse com febre em alta... Eu acho que eu não estou bem...

Poxa, como ela era densa e alheia!

— Você está perfeitamente bem.— Kaoru disse.

—Então, como você explica, hein?— Ela pediu.

— Haruhi, não é uma doença.— Ele disse novamente, rindo.

—O quê?— Ela perguntou, incrédula, sem realmente conseguir acreditar. Então, como ele explica...?

O ruivo ergueu sua mão e encostou na testa dela, como se fosse medir sua temperatura, porém, ele levemente a deslizou e foi descendo suavemente até tocar e massagear suas bochechas. Mais uma vez, ela não se manifestou, porém involuntariamente suspirou. Bom, ele já sabia seu diagnóstico, como um médico analista. Sem assustá- la e sem a mínima brusquidão, ele moveu seu rosto lentamente em direção ao dela, que apenas o encarava com uma expressão calma e controlada que ela sempre exibia em seu rosto. Inclinando-se, ele hesitou um pouco para olhar para aqueles olhos repletos de uma cremosa perdição achocolatada, suas mãos seguravam seu rosto sem machucar, até seus lábios finalmente selarem os dela, como se implorassem por isso há muito tempo, como se sua vida dependesse disso, depositando cada pitada de paixão secreta que havia se escondido dentro dele e se libertado a partir daquele pequeno e significativo gesto sutil. Haruhi estava em chamas. Seu corpo inteiro parecia ter se aquecido há mais de cem graus quando sentiu o primeiro toque dele em sua pele, o primeiro beijo a extraviou ao limite. Seus lábios eram macios e gentis, dando espaço suficiente para ela, algo que ela não esperava. Gentileza? Não, não de um Hitachiin. Porém, assim como a tentadora vontade de segui-lo mais cedo, ela mergulhou seus lábios nos dele em uma retribuição apaixonada e firme, firme para que continuassem até onde o ar em seus pulmões permitissem. Finalmente, quando se separaram, ofegantes em busca de ar, Kaoru sorriu para ela, que devolveu o sorriso em questão e se sentia como se tivesse esgotado todo o ar que havia em seus pulmões. Porém nos lábios ainda tinha o gosto, a doçura salgada, a paixão ardente.

— Não é uma doença.— Ele afirmou novamente.— Pois,se fosse, eu já teria morrido...

— Eu... Acho que amo você, Kaoru Hitachiin.— Ela sussurrou, com um breve suspiro.

O garoto a seu lado arrancou uma rosa do emaranhado e a colocou nos cabelos da amada e adorável menina sem igual ao lado dele, enfeitando seus cabelos. Haruhi ficava ainda mais bonita assim...

— Eu sempre amei você, Haruhi.

E, com isso, ambos se aproximaram para mais um beijo morno e doce como o mel.

 **Notas Finais: Me desculpem se houver algum erro gramatical, me reporte nos comentários e eu corrigirei isso...Ah, e não se esqueçam de comentar!Afinal, que autor não gosta de comentários? Tchau, e até mais!**


End file.
